Você me promete ?
by marypotts
Summary: Fluffy.SasuSaku - Tradução de "Pinky Promise Me" - "Eu quero que você me dê o meu primeiro beijo, Sasuke-kun." "Mas eu não quero beijar você."


**Disclaimer: **_Nada aqui me pertence, é tudo do tio Kishimoto, Se me pertencensse não estaria aqui escrevendo fic ;P A história original é da Strings of a Puppet__, eu só traduzi._

-

-

**Pinky Promise Me**

(Você Me Promete ?)

-

-

(sasusaku)

-

(fluffy)

-

-

Era uma tarde ensolarada e calma, apesar dos sons de mastigação do garoto e da garota sentados no chão. Os dois estavam partilhando uma tigela de mangas e maçãs em fatias que a mãe do menino comprara, alguns minutos atrás, para reabastecer as energias depois de terem passado toda a manhã brincando de "ninjas". Contentes, os pequenos Sasuke e Sakura ,

compartilhavam das frutas frescas…isso antes dos olhos esverdeados focarem no menino a sua frente.

"Sasuke-kun?" a pequena menina de cabelo rosado perguntou após terminar de mastigar.

Imediatamente, o garoto de cabelos escuros olhou para ela, reconhecendo muito bem aquele tom. Era o doce tom de voz que ela usava quando queria alguma coisa. E quando ela queria alguma coisa, fazia questão de suplicar a coisa desejada irritando-o até que ele cedesse aos seus comandos.

"O quê?" ele respondeu tentando parar de suspirar.

"Eu quero que você me dê o meu primeiro beijo."

Ele levantou a cabeça bruscamente mediante a inesperada declaração, com os olhos arregalados, fitou a pequena a sua frente, não sabendo o que surpreendeu primeiro. O fato de ela não se queixar de nada dessa vez ou as palavras que saíram da sua boca. Ele tinha um ouvido afiado para um garoto sua idade, mas talvez ele estivesse confuso. Mas sempre havia uma pequena chance do seu senso de audição não funcionar muito bem.

Sakura imediatamente começou explicando, "Um menino tentou me beijar hoje no parque, mas eu não gosto dele, por isso, eu o empurrei!"

Ela gritou bem perto do rosto dele, com aquela expressão confusa ,foi quando um pedaço de maçã caiu de sua boca.

"Uh ...", foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. Sasuke não tinha idéia da onde aquilo tinha vindo, mas ele tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

"Ele estava _assim_ pertinho de mim!" Ela se apoiou nos joelhos dobrados quando se inclinou para frente.

Quando seu rosto de porcelana apareceu a meros centímetros dele de repente, sentiu-se nervoso devido a sua proximidade. Não era a primeira vez que eles estavam um na presença do outro. Na verdade, ele nunca reparou o quão perto eles ficavam quando brincavam. Para ele ... ela só era ... uma amiga. Sinceramente, ele ignorava o fato de que ela era uma menina algumas vezes, apenas pelo quão forte ela poderia bater.

"Eu não sabia quem ele era! Ele só veio até mim! "Ela se inclinou de volta para trás— numa distância considerável e confortável, na opinião dele— ficou calada..

"... E então?"

"Ele QUASE me beijou! Eu estava tão assustada! Ele era estranho e tinha uma coisa escorrendo do nariz! "Ela pausou, antes de continuar no mesmo tom doce de antes," Então , por favor, você vai me beijar Sasuke-kun? "

"Porquê eu?" Ele podia sentir a vermelhidão nas bochechas, mentalizando a exata tonalidade vermelha da maçã que tinha nas mãos.

"Porque você é meu melhor amigo bobo!"

O que é que isso tem a ver com o fato de que ela queria que ele a beija-se? Melhores amigos não fazem essas coisas estúpidas! Mas Sakura desejava partilhar seus segredos mais estranhos com ele e esperava que ele fizesse o mesmo."Eu não acho que—"

"Por favor, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suplicou, "Não quero mais ninguém para o meu primeiro beijo! Só você! "

"Não."

"Mas porquê?" Ela reclamou, não entendendo por que ele ficou tão mau assim de repente.

"Eu não quero te beijar", disse ele simplesmente ... …mas efetivamente, julgando pela dor expressa em todas as suas características. E o semblante dela decaiu rapidamente seguido por sua expressão, onde lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e podia-se ouvir sons baixos, assim como ela evitava o seu olhar.

"Sakura ... pare com isso."

Sua cabeça só baixou ainda mais , o cabelo se tornou como uma cortina rosa, cobrindo seu pequeno rosto. Ele só tinha visto ela fazer isso, quando fora ridicularizada no passado e ele ficou em começou pânico. "Sakura—"

"Não até você ..." ela parou de soluçar, e foi quando ele viu uma lágrima cair no piso de madeira.

Sasuke nunca gostou de ver as pessoas com dor ou tristes. Havia algo dentro dele que o irritava implorando-lhe que fizesse alguma coisa para ajudar. Isso o chateava sem sim. "Pare de chorar! Eu vou ... Eu vou—"ele fez uma parada rápida antes de respirar fundo e dizer," Eu vou fazer isso. "

"Promete?" Ela perguntou depois de um pequeno surto de silêncio.

"Uh-huh." _Se é isso que é preciso para parar a sua dor._

"Você me promete? " ¹ ela declarou muito séria.

Ela levantou seu dedinho à espera dele. Honestamente, ele odiava esta tendência feminina de juntar os dedos mindinhos quando se promete alguma coisa. A palavra de algúem não é suficiente? Muitos dos membros do seu clã acreditavam na palavra de seu pai, por exemplo. Seu pai não tinha fazer esse tipo de coisa quando prometia algo .

Ainda assim, com uma ligeira hesitação, ele mentalizando a garota a sua frente e levantou seu dedinho. O dedo dele se juntou ao dela e agora estavam em conexão. Sasuke estava pronto , mas ele olhou para Sakura.

"Diga."

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam em incómodo. " Eu te prometo," ele murmurou.

Como se ele tivesse proferido palavras mágicas, um sorriso iluminado surgiu em seu rosto mudando bruscamente de humor ,o levando ao chão. Despreparado, ele reclamou. "Sai de cima de mim Sakura! Você é pesada! "

"Mas eu sou só te abracei!" ela defendeu a sua ação enquanto sentava-se. No que se notava tão bem, ela tinha um olhar desconfiado em seu rosto.

"Você está nervoso?" ela perguntou, quando notou a vermelhidão em suas bochechas.

"Claro que não!" ele rebateut. E quando ela lançou-lhe um olhar de dúvida, ele murmurou timidamente, "Eu nunca beijei uma menina antes."

"E eu nunca beijei um menino antes!"

"Certo ..." ele estava perdido sobre como acabar com tudo aquilo. E ela estava sentada lá com um olhar bastante presunçoso no rosto. _Porque ela está sorrindo desse jeito?_ Instantaneamente, ele pensou que esta era uma espécie de teste. Era de sua natureza ser competitivo, especialmente quando ele tinha um irmão mais velho, que era perfeito em tudo.

"Tudo bem", disse ele como o vermelho das bochechas ficando mais forte, mas não diminuiu sua determinação para alcançar o teste em questão. Ele não era um banana e ele ia provar agora.

"Ok! Primeira coisa a fazer é fechar os olhos! "

Sasuke recordou quando seus pais davam um pequeno beijo sobre os lábios quando pensavam estar sozinhos. Era algo fascinante de ver...mas só quando as pessoas se beijando não eram seus pais. Era nojento ver seus pais se beijarem, mas felizmente ele tinha outras coisas para fazer do que observá-los fazer algo como isso, e além disso, seu pai não era carinhoso em público.

"Você vai primeiro ," disse ela.

""Er ... o que você quer dizer?"

"Você tem que me beijar primeiro Sasuke-kun!"

"Porquê?"

"Esse é o modo como as pessoas fazem isso ... às vezes. Eu acho ... umm ... "a menina ponderou por um momento," É pra ser o homem ... aiii ... o menino que vai primeiro! "

"Romântico ?"

"Sim, é isso que eu disse!" Ela concordou balançando a cabeça .

Heh, para uma menina dessa idade, como ela não sabe o que é ser romântico? Ah sim, ela não era o seu tipo de garota de oito anos que gostava pôneis e outras ... coisas de menina. "Como?"

Ela girou os olhos e falou, "Somente faça!"

Com ela fechando os olhos e se inclinado para frente, apoiando as palmas das mãos no chão para manter o equilíbrio . E foi isso que o congelou. _Eu não sou um banana. Não sou! Sou forte como Nii-san!_

"Por que você não está se movendo?" Ela perguntou, abrindo um olho para ver o porque de ele estar demorando tanto.

"Uh, seus olhos não estão fechados! Eu não posso fazer isso se você estiver olhando para mim ", disse ele desconfortavelmente.

Ela fez bico. "Estou esperando por você!

Quando ela fechou os olhos novamente, seus braços impulsionavam seu corpo para frente alguns centímetros. Seu estômago estava em nós. Seu coração estava batendo rapidamente, ele incidiu sobre a pequena boca. Boca essa que não se calava nem por cinco segundos, e de onde ele ouviu aquele pedido. Ele nunca pensou que ele teria que _... beijar_ a garota de cabelos rosa. Ela era apenas sua amiga! Era tão ... _estranho!_

Ainda estava parado,mas meio de lado pelo nervoso e curiosidade. A distância entre eles foi além de algumas polegadas se transformando em centímetros. Ele calculou que levaria metade de um segundo para ...

Seus lábios secos atingiram seu par que o aguardava. Ele mal aplicava pressão enquanto olhou para os olhos fechados dela. _E agora?_ Ele pensava. _Quanto tempo é isso deve demorar? Isto é ..._

Ela abriu seus olhos, esmeralda encontraram os dele, e se separaram instantaneamente. "Seus olhos…. eram pra estar fechados!"

"Porquê?"

"Porque ... umm ..."

Mais envergonhado do que antes, afirmou de maneira irônica , "Então por que você abriu os seus?"

Agora era sua vez de corar. O rosa em suas bochechas tornaram-se numa tonalidade mais escura do que a de seu cabelo cor de chiclete. "Bem…Você não esta nem tentando ainda!"

"O quê?" sério!Como ousa dizer isso!

"Isso não é beijar! você só colocou a sua boca sobre a minha! "ela acrescentou.

"Isso é beijar!" disse ele rapidamente para defender-se.

"Eu mal senti sua boca!"

"Eu não sei como fazer essas coisas! Tenho só oito anos! "

"Ótimo. Feche os olhos! "ela exigiu.

"Para quê?"

"Bem, eu posso te beijar!"

"Não. Isso é simplesmente estúpido—"

"O primeiro não conta!"

"Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Olhe pra mim, Sasuke-kun!"

Após alguns minutos defendendo-se , ele se rendeu devido à sua persistência. Realmente não era justo! Sakura poderia discutir e argumentar por horas. Como ele poderia vencer essa? Fechando os olhos , ele só esperou por cerca de um momento até que ela o beijou. Ele sabia que estava corado, mas não sei porque ele não podia parar. Foi só um beijo estúpido que não significava nada! Mas isso não diminuía o incomodo que sentia. Ela ficou assim, imóvel, tanto para o seu mal-estar e, em seguida, ela finalmente se retirou.

Ambos abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Houve silêncio antes que virassem automaticamente os seus rostos, as mãos levantaram-se, a fim de limpar os seus lábios com as costas das mãos.

"Ew", disseram em uníssono.

Não vou fazer isso com você outra vez", ela disse-lhe: "Não entendo por que as pessoas fazem isso."

"Nem eu", ele concordou, ainda corado.

"Promete?!"

E eles selaram a promessa com outra união dos dedos.

-

-

_Mmm._

Ela podia saborear a manga que ele havia comido à apenas alguns minutos atrás , em sua boca quente. Mas ela não pode desfrutar da combinação do doce fruta e seu sabor, pois ele tentou tomar o controle. Pouco tempo, o suficiente, as línguas inquietas foram envolvidas numa batalha, lutando por uma posição dominante até uma língua ser mordida, resultando em um gemido baixo e um riso feminino.

Num momento de perda de concentração, quando ela riu, a mão dele puxou seu queixo na direção do dele, colocando em seu alcance o que fez que os lábios se encontrassem mais uma vez . Desta vez ele atacou seu lábios de cereja, mordendo-os repetidamente como se fossem comestíveis. Ele podia sentir lábios dela se transformar em um bico, não era o que ele tinha em mente, exatamente, porque isso dava a ele mais para morder.

As mãos alcançaram os corpos um do outro, os lábios de moviam com uma certa fome, fazendo com que eles esquecessem tudo à sua volta.

"Ok, isso é suficiente", disse ela, no exato segundo em que ele começara a plantar-lhe beijos no pescoço.

Os dois adolescentes separados um do outro, tentavam controlar os seus corações que batiam forte e a adrenalina concebida a partir da meia hora que estavam trocando saliva.

Bem, isso foi definitivamente algo para se lembrar de seu primeiro encontro, ainda que eles estavam indo um pouco longe demais. Às vezes, ela sentia como se estivessem juntos por anos ... como amigos. Ela valorizava sua amizade profundamente e quando ela começou a sentir mais do que amor platônico, ficou com medo do que ele poderia pensar dela. Mas agora ...

Virando-se para ele, ela falou, "O jantar a luz de velas foi ... umm, foi inesperado, especialmente vindo de você."

"Hn."

"Mas eu quero dizer, que eu gostei . Obrigado por me levar pra sair. "

Sua falta de resposta não impediu a formação de um sorriso de múltiplas interpretações. Subconscientemente, ela lambeu os lábios, ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos ônix quando uma listra rosa se formou em sua face, em pensamento profundo.

"Sasuke?"

"Sim?"

"Eu quero que seja com você minha primeira vez, algum dia."

Ele foi pego de surpresa. "O quê?"

Ela sorriu. "Você é meu melhor amigo ... e eu te amo bobo."

As borboletas no seu estômago não iriam parar voar loucamente. Sakura nem sequer olhou para ele quando ela tinha anunciado seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Talvez era muito cedo para confessar o que queria dele. Ele provavelmente pensou que ela era totalmente louca. Quando os segundos passaram e ele ainda não tinha dito uma palavra, ela nervosamente se virou em sua direção ...

... para encontrar o dedo mindinho dele levantado.

Confusa ela não conseguiu proferir uma palavra e permaneceu assim. Ele falou derrepente, "Prometa."

Uma vez que ela lembrou a antiga tradição e teve a visão deles sentados daquele jeito bem ali, ela levantou seu dedo também.

E eles selaram a promessa com um beijo em seus dedos entrelaçados.

-

-

-

"Você sabe que você quebrou sua promessa de quando tinhamos oito, certo?"

"Sakura ..."

"Sim, Sasuke-kun?"

"Cale a boca."

Sorrindo, ela lançou-lhe a cabeça no seu ombro, se perguntando quando seria o momento adequado para introduzir 'um abraço romântico' e 'dar as mãos carinhosamente' ² no dicionário de Sasuke. No entanto, a garota bateu no jovem alguns momentos depois, quando ela percebeu algo. "E é melhor ter uma aliança no meu dedo antes de você tentar qualquer coisa —"

Seu rosto demonstrou uma divertida expressão antes que Sasuke se aproximasse do bico que se formou.

Mordida.³

-

-

-

**N/T: Leiam por favor.....**

**¹ - Nos locais aonde está o 'você me promete' ou algo parecido...originalmente a frase era 'Pinky Promise me', não temos tradução literal para isso,e se temos fica muito feio por isso em uma fic decente ;P...então vamos as explicações....**

**Pinky Promise **ou **Pinky Swear** (em algumas regiões se refere como 'a promessa do dedo mínimo') é quando duas pessoas enlaçam seus dedos, para dizer que uma promessa foi feita e não pode ser quebrada. É menos freqüente atualmente, mas muitas vezes podem ser vistas em animês, onde é chamado de **yubikiri **.Esse juramento equivale a um aperto de mão em termos de fazer valer um acordo. Indica que se a pessoa quebrar a promessa, deve cortar o seu dedo mínimo. É mais comum entre crianças em idade escolar e amigos íntimos.

**--**

**² - Palavras como 'Spooning' e 'Cuddling' também não temos uma tradução exata, então quando Sakura cita as palavras para acrescentar ao dicionário de Sasuke, eu tive que por frases,sejam compressivas, onegai.**

**³ -A última palavra era 'Nibble' , que significa 'morder algo gentilmente e repetidamente' ,ou 'comer com mordidas'... bem nós brasileiros não temos uma única palavra para tudo isso (ao menos não lembrei de nenhuma ), então eu traduzi como 'mordida', espero ter esclarecido isso aqui...**

**Amo essa fic, uma das minhas favoritas. Espero ter chegado bem próximo do texto original. (Malditas expressões americanas , que eu odeio ;P)**

**Reviews meu povo ;D **

**;***


End file.
